Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink jet recording apparatus and an ink jet recording method.
Description of the Related Art
In an ink jet recording method, a liquid composition containing a coloring material (ink) is directly or indirectly applied onto a recording medium such as paper to form an image. During the process, the recording medium may excessively absorb a liquid component in the ink, thereby causing curing or cockling.
In order to immediately remove the liquid component in an ink from an image formed on a recording medium or a transfer body to suppress such trouble, there are a method of drying a recording medium by using warm air, infrared light, or a similar technique and a method in which an image is formed on a transfer body, then a liquid component contained in the image on the transfer body is dried by thermal energy or the like, and the image is transferred to a recording medium such as paper. Another method is disclosed as the technology of removing the liquid component contained in an image on a transfer body without using thermal energy. In the method, a roller-like porous body is brought into contact with an ink image to absorb and remove the liquid component from the ink image (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-45851). Still another method of bringing a belt-like polymer absorber into contact with an ink image to absorb and remove a liquid component from the ink image is also disclosed (Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-179959).